The New Shaman
by onepiecefan21
Summary: A new shaman enters Yoh's group. The shaman has evil and monstrous spirit. Anna is scared out of her wits but the shaman likes her. So does Yoh and Ren. Full of Romance and Action. OC,Yoh,Ren Anna review on this. plx. Its going to be not that bad. I promi


**The New Student Chapter 1- Seph Maiku**

_hey guys! this is actually my 2nd story in shaman king. Ima quit writing my 1st story Amida Asakura because it suks like crap. Anyway... review on this story to give me more ideas on how i should write my story from now on. Your criticism is what keeps me going Thx you

* * *

_

"This is our new student." The teacher said with a hand on the shoulder of the student.

"My name is Seph Maiku." The new student smiled. Almost all the girls in class got heart eyes and started murmuring to each other.

Yoh glanced at Seph. In an instant he knew that Seph was a shaman. He turned to Anna. She nodded. She also knew.

After school Yoh caught up with Seph. "Hi Seph. Im Yoh." Yoh held out a hand and Seph shook it.

"Oh hi. Is that your spirit?" Seph looked past Yoh at the samurai still smiling.

Yoh was caught off guard. He made sure that Amidamaru's presence was secured.

"Yoh-dono- how did he…" Amidamaru started.

"I don't know." Yoh whispered back. Then he turned to Seph. "If you can see my spirit then you must also be a shaman. But I don't see your spirit."

"Ah he doesn't really like humans." Seph laughed meekly scratching his head but amazingly he was still smiling.

"But if he hates humans…" Yoh suddenly was disturbed.

"Yoh!." Anna came right up to him. "You're supposed to go home immediately."

"Ah your Anna!" Seph slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Anna ignored him. Instead she started pulling the back of Yoh's shirt.

"Hey Im sorry about the rudeness!" Yoh shouted. This game him a fist to his head from Anna.

After a while Anna and Yoh was in their house.

Anna ate in silence.

"Anna... Anna?" Yoh tried to look in her eyes.

Anna met his gaze. "What?" She asked a little roughly.

"Well its just that… why were you being so mean to Seph?"

"You know too right?"

"Well I know he is a shaman but still…"

Anna placed her chopsticks down and got up. "Do your chores and meet me in the living room."

"Ah- Okay."

Yoh finished his chores and went into the living room. "Agh!" Piles and piles of books were on the floor with papers scattered around and smack down in the middle was Anna. "Anna?"

Anna dropped her book.

Yoh was taken back by her appearance. "Anna? Are you okay? You seem a little sick…"

"Don't go near him." Anna stared at Yoh looking pale. "Don't go close to him. Stay away from him."

"From who?" Yoh sat next to her and picked up her book she dropped. It lay open to a spot. Yoh read. _Maiku, the strongest shamans in history. They were a group of 100 They are able to control demonic spirits but only with mental toughness. They were known to kill people by first getting to know them. Then they pull their victims to hell. 600 years ago, emperor Hao executed them all. It is said the Hao had feared the Maiku and eliminated them with 100s of thousands of men, but the Maiku didn't go down without a fight. They killed more than half the army before the last died. Emperor Hao also destroyed all the demonic spirits but one had escaped. _Yoh turned his head to Anna with one of his goofy smiles. "Your afraid that Seph is one of the Maiku? Sure his last name is Maiku but that doesn't mean he really is one of the Maiku. Just breathe in deeply."

Anna did as he told her to and soon she was calm. "Im sorry about scaring you. Its just that Im worr-." She stopped.

Yoh suddenly gave his rare smiles. Not the goofy smiles but one that seams to make your heart jump. "Don't worry about me."

At night Yoh came to Anna's room but found her sleeping with her head resting in her arms on the desk. Yoh walked over, took the blankets from the bed and neatly slid it on top of Anna. As Yoh walked away Anna's tears slowly trickled down her sleeping face as a smile formed on her lips.

The next day Yoh was woken up quite rudely.

"Today is Saturday so you have to go train." Anna said with a stern voice.

Even though Anna had a glaring face, Yoh knew Anna was in one of the best mood she had been in. "Ill get right to work." Yoh went downstairs to make breakfast when he found Horohoro and Ren sitting there with… "Seph?!"

"Oh we met Seph on the way to your house." Horohoro said putting a shoulder around Seph.

Seph just smiled. "Hi Yoh."

Ren just look gloomy as always.

Suddenly Anna came downstairs and glared at the trio that had barged into her house without permission. "If you guys are going to stay here, make breakfast-." Suddenly the house shook. The 5 rushed outside. Outside there was a group of 20 shaman with their oversouls.

"Hehehe. We found him!" One of the shamans said. "Yoh Asakura and Tao Ren."

"Hey what about me?!" Horohoro yelled with angry eyes.

"Heh? Who the heck are you blue boy." Another shaman asked.

Horohoro grinned and went into a stance. "I am Horohoro! The one who will one day put large lands of coltsfoot."

It was quiet for several moments. Then the 20 shamans started laughing.

"Ahhahahahahah! His dream! Colsfoot! Hahahaha!"

"Pfffaaahhhhhhhhhhhahaha! Did he said his name was Boroboro?!"

Yoh poked at Horohoro. "See I told you that your name was funny."

The shamans stopped laughing.

"Now lets get to business." The 20 shamans rushed with their oversouls up in the air.

"Amidamaru! In-." Yoh was stopped from a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Let me take care of this. I haven't done anything with my spirit for along time." Seph said with a grin. Not his regular grins but a more monstrous grin. "Spirit of the Beast ghost ball form!" Dark matter seamed to flow out of the ground and started to form a ball in his hand. The sky suddenly darkened and lightning rang out. "Hyoi Gattai 1 percent!" He plunged the ball into his body.

"Hyoi Gattai and only 1 percent? Is he stupid? Only oversoul can defeat oversoul!" Ren got ready his spear but stopped as cold unpleasant air blew threw the land.

Black steam streamed out of Seph's body. Suddenly a voice that could make even a king shiver came out of Seph's mouth. "I am the beast," the shamans drew closer and closer. "I am who you call… the DEVIL!" Seph looked up his eyes black with his teeth sharp.

Suddenly the Spirit became visible. It was a monster with black wings with horns on his head. His nails were gruesomely sharp and had a face that only god was able to look upon. On the middle of his face, he had no eyes but the numbers 666."

Ren grew pale. Horohoro looked as he was in a trance. Yoh had his mouth agape. Anna… she started to shiver. This was the spirit that escaped 600years ago. This was the monster that controlled the underworld. This was the monster that only god could win against. This was Lucifier! The Devil!

The shamans not being able to stop their attack and flew ran straight into Seph. With lightning speed he was behind them all. The shamans were confused thinking what happened to them but in a few seconds their heads flew into the air. Their weapons turned to dust. There skin turned to ash and only their bones remained. Then a giant black hand came up from the ground covering the bones. Then it went under ground again and the bones disappeared.

"A hyoi gattai cannot destroy an oversoul…but," the 20 heads started to descend, right into the mouth of Lucifier's spirit, "the one holding the oversoul can be eliminated." The Devil closed its mouth when the heads fell in. Then the spirit turned into a dark mass again and went out of Seph's body and into the ground. The Seph fell to the ground unconscious and Ren, Yoh, Horohoro, and Anna ran toward him.

* * *

Hoped you all liked it. :) I like pie 


End file.
